Lightweight
by clarksonwriter17
Summary: Inspired by the song Lightweight by Demi Lovato. Austin realizes that he's in over his head. He's in love with her and pretty much everyone knows it but her. That is until one of her dates asks Austin for advice. Auslly. Could be future, could be AU. One-shot.


_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

* * *

He watches her dance _(badly) _on the floor with Trish and he can't help but let a small smile grace his face.

He feels someone sit down next to him and he turns his head to see Eddie, the guy that has seemed to have taken a liking towards Ally lately, sitting next to him.

"Hey." Eddie says, rubbing at the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Hey." Austin says, not taking his eyes off Ally for a second.

"I need some advice." Austin looks away from Ally for a moment to see Eddie looking down at the ground, his eyes avoiding Austin's gaze.

"About what?" He questions, and Austin gets the feeling he's not going to like what he's about to hear.

"About Ally." Austin feels his jaw tighten and Eddie scoots his chair back just a little.

"What about her?" He asks once his jaw loosens enough for him to open his mouth.

"I'm going to ask her out later tonight." Austin's stomach does a backflip. "Do you have anything I should know about her?"

Austin glances at Ally who is now giggling loudly as she and Trish dance the Macarena, the one dance Ally can do without the worry of hurting herself _(or others). _

"She's a lightweight." He starts, Ally twirling on the floor. "She falls easily." He takes a shaky breath. "Breaks easily." His mind flashes to when she and Dallas had gotten in a fight and Ally had ran to him immediately.

They had spent the night wrapped up in each other, Ally sobbing into Austin's shoulder.

He shakes his head and turns back towards Eddie.

"Handle with care. Contents priceless." Eddie nods.

"Thanks man." He claps Austin's shoulder and stands up to walk over to Ally who is standing idly against the wall.

She grins as he walks over and the two launch into an animated conversation. Austin watches from the table until he hears a voice from behind him.

"Did you really just give her away like that?" Trish asked from behind him. He turned towards the short girl and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just because I can't be happy doesn't mean she can't be." The two turn towards the couple at the wall who are laughing.

"Plus he asked for advise." He says, staring wistfully as the couple, Ally's laughing ringing across the room. "That right there makes me think he's alright for her."

Trish sighs and pats his shoulder before wandering off.

Eddie walks away, Ally smiling after him, and Austin watches Ally as she runs over to him.

"Eddie just asked me out!" She squeals as she wraps her arms around Austin's neck. He hesitantly wraps her arms around her waist.

"That's great Als." He says, sadness ringing his voice. She squeals quietly before pulling back.

"I gotta go tell Trish." She says as she runs away in search of her Latina best friend.

Austin sighs as she runs off and slouches against his chair.

"That was really nice of you Austin." Dez says, sitting in the chair next to him.

Austin shrugs.

"I'm just being the best best friend I can be." He looks when he hears a squeal from across the room and sees Ally and Trish hugging, Trish sending him a sad smile.

* * *

Ally runs to the door when she hears the knock from upstairs.

"I've got it dad!" She yells as she throws open the door to reveal Austin. She grabs his wrist and pulls him towards her stairs, Austin stumbling behind her.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice. Trish left yesterday for the weekend and didn't tell me and I just didn't know what to wear so I called you and-" Austin placed his finger over her lips and she fell silent.

"Ally." He laughed. "It's fine." Ally released his wrist and Austin let out a small sigh.

He sat down on her bed as Ally grabbed the three outfits she had been so indecisive about and hung them on her closet door, shutting it so Austin could see them.

"So which one do you like?" She questioned, looking at him with eager eyes. Austin gave her a small smile.

"I like the one in the middle." It was a patterned yellow dress with a long necklace and some random bracelets. Ally smiled.

"Me too." She grabbed the hanger, the necklace and bracelets before walking out of her room and to the bathroom that was right down the hall.

Austin sighed before falling backwards onto her bed, taking a deep breath. He laid there and stared at the ceiling until he could hear Ally's footsteps coming back towards her room.

He sat up as she walked in, setting the outfit she previously had on in her desk chair.

She padded around her room barefoot and Austin smiled to himself. She grabbed a pair of wedges from her shoe organizer in her closet, slipping them on as she did last minute alterations to her hair.

The doorbell rang and Ally turned back towards Austin who still sat silently on her bed.

"He's here." She breathed. Ally pulled him up for a hug and squeezed.

"Thank you for coming." She said, letting go of him and grabbing her jacket off the back of her desk chair.

She gave him a smile before walking out of her room and down the stairs, yelling to her dad that she was going out and would be home in a few hours.

Austin sighs before walking out of Ally's room, checking to make sure that Eddie and Ally are gone before walking out of her house and dragging his feet all the way on the walk back to his own.

When he gets home he slips off his shoes, shrugs his jacket off, tossing it onto the top of his dresser, and falls into bed, pulling Dougie the Dolphin into his arms and squeezing him tightly to his chest in hopes of getting rid of his own pain.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant includes lots of laughter and talk of Eddie's hockey friends.

She tries to bring up music every now and them but Eddie immediately brings hockey right back up.

By the time they pull into the restaurant, Ally's already sick of the boy.

They sit down and a waitress with a kind smile _(Ally's thoughts immediately flash to Austin but she shakes her head to clear them,)_ serves them.

They fall into a slightly awkward silence when Eddie clears his throat.

"So I got some advice from a good friend of yours before I asked you out." He says timidly.

Ally mentally rolls her eyes, thinking of the things Austin and Dez could've said, and smiles.

"And what'd they say?" She asks, her big brown eyes lit up with curiosity.

"The main thing I remember is that they told me to handle with care. Contents priceless." Ally's throat goes dry and her eyes well up.

"Who told you that?" She asks, her voice cracking.

"Austin." Her heart melted and her knees went weak. Had she not been sitting, she would probably be a pile of emotional teenage girl on the floor.

She swallowed hardly and grabbed her purse and jacket.

"I have to go." She chokes out. Eddie's eyes widen in surprise.

"But Ally-"

"You just made me realize something Eddie." She leans down to kiss his cheek and smiles at him.

"Thank you." She whispers before running out of the restaurant, calling a taxi to the neighborhood where her heart really belongs.

* * *

He's laying sullenly in bed with Dougie when there are five quick, loud knocks on his front door.

He waits for his parents to answer it when he realizes that they're not home so he drags himself out of bed and down the stairs towards his front door.

The knocks come again and he sighs.

He throws open the door, ready to yell at the person behind it and ask why they're so impatient when he realizes who it is.

His gloomy face quickly becomes replaced with one of surprise and he smiles.

"Al-" He gets cutoff as Ally wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a breathtaking kiss.

Their first kiss is nothing like he imagined it would be. In fact his idea of their first kiss flew out the window when Ally kissed him.

He always thought that he would kiss her lightly on her soft lips and when they pull apart she would smile and he would get flustered and they'd be well... _them_.

But no, this kiss is rough with bumping noses and clacking teeth as they try to explore these uncharted waters with no warning whatsoever._ (He can tell her lips are soft though even though they're being pressed hardly against his own.)_

He's just getting over the shock that Ally _(Ally. Sweet little innocent Ally who Austin __**never**__ in a million __**years**__ would've thought that she would do what she was doing right now.)_ was kissing him, when she pulls away, breathing heavily.

"Did you really mean what you told him?" She asks, panting slightly. Austin tilts his head to the side in question and Ally frustratedly sighs.

"Eddie." She reminds him impatiently. "Did you really mean what you told him?" She repeats.

"Every word." He promises, and Ally pulls him down again and this time he's prepared for it.

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls he closer to him and the kiss quickly becomes soft and slow and now he realizes that _this_ is what their first kiss should've been _(but eh, he'll take what he can get. They are kissing right now so.) _

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She questions.

"Because I wasn't sure you felt the same way." Ally hugs him and Austin wraps his arms tightly around her.

"Well I do now." She answers after a few minutes of silence.

They pull apart and kiss and Austin knows that any frustrations, anger, _anything_, has gone away.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asks, kissing her nose lightly.

"As if you had to ask." She says before pulling him down for one last kiss. _(Hey, maybe one day he'll learn to like this rough Ally __**(who's to say he already hasn't)**__)_


End file.
